


Awakened

by anastasiatremaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiatremaine/pseuds/anastasiatremaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 3.13, "Witch Hunt". AU where Regina's attempt to put a sleeping curse on herself was successful. Vanilla fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this story a year ago, shortly after 3.13 had aired. I only posted it on my tumblr and wanted to polish it a bit before posting it here. I never got around to it until now, and the finished version is changed a little with the benefit from the 32 new episodes that have aired between when I first wrote it and now. Hope you like it! Please review.

She had felt the pin prick her hand only a second before the Wicked Witch had snatched it from her. But Regina was calm.

She knew it was only the smallest of slices, and the magic wouldn’t work its way to her heart instantly. She didn’t know how long she had left until it took hold, but she guessed an hour, maybe more. Plenty of time for this conversation with- what was her name? Zelena?

Regina could see unstoppable lust for vengeance when she saw it, she had been in its hold herself for decades, and this Witch was absolutely consumed. She knew from experience- nothing she said or did would stop her from taking her chosen path.

She went through the motions of the interaction, but all the while she was thinking of her son, Henry, and how she knew she’d never see him in this life again. Her mind was drenched with the thought, and, like a melody, she could not get it out of her head. Images of her son were flooding her memory: times of him being sick and needing Regina, times of him being angry and wanting nothing to do with her, times of him running to her with open arms, times of him standing away distant and silent. It didn't matter if the memories of him were sad or happy, if they were memories of arguments or memories of fun trips for ice cream. She just wanted to see his face, even if it was just for a second, and she couldn't. The memories were all she had now. She knew that she would never see him again, she wouldn't see him grow up, have a career, have a family. Nothing this woman was saying had the slightest effect on her, she just wanted her to leave so Regina could sleep in peace; the pain of losing her son was too much to bear.

As Zelena flew off from the tower, Regina watched her go with a smile. She was sure Zelena would get more than she bargained for when she returned. Again, from experience, she knew Snow and Charming were a formidable enemy. Regina was confident they would be able to save themselves without her help. She had done what she promised and extinguished the flame, opened the gates to the castle. The whole hoard was probably on its way at this instant. And anyway, it appeared making Regina suffer was the crux of this witch's motivation. With Regina removed from the picture, perhaps Zelena would see her mission for revenge was already accomplished, although not how she wanted.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes- she could feel the mist of slumber creeping in at her farthest borders, crawling slowly, slowly, to her heart. She smiled. She turned and walked back to her chambers.

—

Robin was where Regina had left him, and was still struggling to move although he knew it was no use. He was no match for magic as powerful as the Queen's, but he had to fight against it still. He couldn’t let her go through with this. She lost her son, but her life was still worth living. She had people on her side, the Prince and Princess for a start. She wasn’t alone, and she didn't have to give up.

“Your Majesty!” he screamed, but there was no answer. “Please- Regina!” he tried again. Perhaps the impertinence of using her given name would rouse her to a response- she seemed to be annoyed he had even tagged along, and looked at him with nothing but contempt, lowly thief that he was. But any hope he had that she would answer him drained as he listened to his voice echo off the walls and the wind whistling through the open doors. He shook his head- he was powerless.

Robin knew for himself the pain of losing someone, and he couldn't necessarily blame Regina for seeking a way to numb it. After Marian had died he had much wanted the same thing, but forced himself to continue on for the sake of his child. And since Regina had lost her (seemingly) only loved one, it appeared she didn't have anyone else to hang on for. He didn't want to think about what he would do if Roland ever- but no, no, he couldn't even consider it. Even the notion made his heart stop.

He heard a loud whoosh and saw a flash of green out in the courtyard, and then the green faded away to nothing. Regina must have put out the magical torch that was powering the shield. And after a few minutes, he heard what sounded two voices- one was definitely Regina’s, the other that sounded vaguely familiar. _It must be the Witch's voice,_ Robin thought. He had met her once, briefly, years before and recognized that clipped accent. He anxiously tried to listen, hoping to glean clues about what has happening. He was vehemently hoping Regina hadn't gone through with cursing herself. He had heard what victims of the sleeping curse had gone through: a fiery hell, constant torment and burning and regret. He knew Regina’s crimes were beyond counting, but she was still a human being, who had love in her heart. He was sure there were many who would consider this a fitting end to the Queen, but he had met the woman and he felt she was not the absolute pinnacle of evil that rumor would have him believe.

He surprised himself with how deeply he was hoping she was alright. He just could not stand to see people in pain, he told himself, nothing more. After a while he heard something like a cackle fading into silence, and then Regina’s footsteps echoed through the chamber, snapping Robin out of his train of thought and filling him with a relief so heavy he felt light-headed.

“You didn’t go through with it?” Robin asked, a half smile on his face.

—

Robin’s voice was heavy with surprise and relief. Regina had almost forgotten he was there.

Regina flicked her wrist, and revoked the charm keeping him in place, trying to think of how to get rid of him. He had tried to prevent her from enacting the sleeping curse to begin with, and she knew he would attempt to do so again. Not that there was anything he could do, anything anyone could do, now. She had been pricked, she could feel the drowsiness edging in.

“You were right,” she told him, inventing on the spot and beginning to put away her potion ingredients. “The sleeping curse wasn’t the answer. I just needed to find something to live for.”

“And you found it?” Robin replied, a smile overtaking his features. “What?”

In the split second before she answered, Regina realized that Robin was truly relieved she was alright, and she wondered why. She was the Evil Queen, she had cursed thousands of people and was known as a cruel and mad monarch, a symbol of the system that he had despised and worked so hard to undermine. Did he really believe she even deserved happiness? Wasn't living in a cursed state something she deserved?

Although Regina was grateful for Robin's apparent belief in her, it didn’t matter now. He had to be sent away. “The one thing I haven’t had in a very long time,” Regina answered, facing him now. She saw how taken aback he was. He looked confused, disturbed, apprehensive… and something else. “ _Someone to destroy._ ” She fixed her best mad smile on her face and tried not to laugh at the look on Robin’s. It was good Robin had only just met her; if this was Snow, or even Emma, they would have seen through this. Her gaze lingered on Robin’s face, and realized what the other emotions were: disappointment, and the tiniest drop of suspicion.

She turned back around and let the smile drop. She stared into her mirror without really seeing and absentmindedly finished cleaning up her things. She barely heard what Robin said and watched in the mirror as he made his escape. At the last second, he stopped and turned, meeting her gaze in the glass.

Regina rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Why was he even here? She had saved his son, and he had returned the favor by assisting her on her journey to the castle. Interaction ended, debt repaid. And yet, for some reason, the man appeared invested in her, although she couldn’t understand why.

“Are you certain, Regina? Are you truly alright?” She was taken aback at the concern in his voice, and, for the smallest of moments, she wondered what it would be like to live in this kingdom and have a new start, this time with Snow by her side. It appeared this man somewhat cared for her, even if she didn't understand why, and she didn't want to admit it, but his hope and warmth appealed to her as well... but after all, it didn't matter now. It was too late for her. The curse was working its way even now through her veins. There was no use thinking it could be any different, she was cursed and that was that. But even if she somehow managed to free herself from it, she would be back where she started. She had no one. Her son was realms away, never to be seen by her again. He didn't even know who she was. And the pain of having to live with that was too great. Leaving Henry behind had caused a black hole in her very being. The half-formed hope of a relationship with this thief was ridiculous, and there was no way it could fill such a void anyway. She almost wished it could.

“Of course, thief. Go let in the rabble so I can fill them in on our new green friend.” She picked up the potion chest and returned it to its place, deliberately turning abruptly away from him. She didn't want to tell him the curse was already enacted. If she did, she knew he would tell the others, Snow would rush in and try to save her, and fail. Snow didn’t deserve to go through such a thing, yet again. Regina just wanted everyone to leave her alone and let her sleep. She was getting groggy now.

She waited until Robin’s footsteps faded away. He seemed like a kind man, but it was passing courtesy, nothing more. With a jerk of her wrist, she closed the door behind him. She started to seal it with blood magic, but then she realized: there was only one person in the realms who could break this curse, and he wasn’t, technically, her blood. She felt herself seize up as if she’d just been struck a physical blow. It was so painful to even think of Henry.

She walked to her closet and saw the state the Witch had left it in. Things were missing and pooled on the floor. Regina shrugged, none of these things mattered now. She selected the white gown she hadn’t worn for decades, since Snow was still a child. She had worn it before the darkness in her heart had truly taken hold, and she had loved it so much before turning towards blacks and reds for her gowns.

She sat in front of her mirror and let down her hair. It had been so long since she’d had such long hair, she was used to the short style. She brushed it out and imagined in her mind what Henry might look like when he was grown, whether he would have children of his own, whether he would ever find the Enchanted Forest and how long away that day might be.

Finally, she was ready. Her mind was clouded and she was so drowsy and warm. She walked to her bed, listening to the sound of her bare feet on the floor, and the tinkling of the small jewels on the gown clinking together. She could hear laughter and music from down the hall where Snow and Charming, and Red and Granny and Grumpy and Robin and everyone were celebrating having a place to sleep and food to eat and instruments to play.

She laid back and closed her eyes. She folded her hands over her stomach and felt a small, dreamy smile place itself on her features. It would be all over now. It wouldn’t hurt anymore.

—

Robin did as the Queen asked and helped Princess Snow and the others inside the castle. They all seemed rather relieved that there were no enemies occupying it, although curious as to why.

“Her Majesty told me she would, fill you in about our new green friend, I think were her exact words.” Robin told the Prince and Princess.

“Right. Snow and I will go speak to Regina,” the Prince said, and Granny added that she would find food for everyone, as they were all tired and hungry from their journey.

“Your Majesties,” Robin began, walking up to Snow and Charming as the others departed. “There’s something else. When the Queen and I arrived here, she didn’t put out the torch powering the shield right away. She started something else first.”

“What was that?” Snow asked, flashing an apprehensive look to her husband.

“A sleeping curse,” Robin replied. He saw the alarm in both Snow and Charming’s eyes and quickly added, “But not for you. For herself.” Snow’s expression changed into one of sadness and concern. “The pain of losing her boy is simply too great for her, she doesn’t seem to want to live without him. She said the curse can be broken by the only true love in her life, her son.”

“Why didn’t you stop her?!” Charming said angrily.

“I tried, Your Majesty, but she cast a charm on me which made me unable to do so.” Robin replied. Charming nodded- apparently he knew Regina’s wrath as well. “Do you really think I would let someone do such a thing to themselves?”

“Well, is she alright? Why are we just standing here?” Snow said, and started to turn away towards the Queen’s chambers.

“She’s alright now, Princess. I think when she went to put out the flame, the Witch confronted her- I could hear voices. When Regina came back inside, she said now had something to live for. Someone to destroy.” Robin sighed and looked down at the floor.

“What is it, Robin? Is there something else?” Charming asked.

“It’s only- I know she is known as the Evil Queen, but I believe there is good in her. I had hoped she would put such things as vengeance behind her and… start anew.”

Snow was giving Robin a kind of knowing smirk. “I want to believe in the best of her,” he said to the Princess, meeting her eyes briefly before flicking his gaze away, embarrassed. Charming exchanged a knowing look with Snow.

“In any case, we should probably hear what the Witch told Regina to make her so… vehement.” Snow said, still smiling sideways at Robin. The three set off from what was quickly becoming a celebratory feast. Robin was glad to leave the noise and merriment behind. Regina’s plight was bothering him as well. He didn’t want to see her in pain, although he was sure she would reject any help he tried to offer her.

When Robin knocked and there was no answer, he already feared the worst. He opened the door and ran into the room. “Your Majesty?”

“Regina? Regina?!” he heard Snow scream. She set off towards a part of the chamber Robin hadn’t noticed, which must be the bedchamber. He heard her stifled sob and felt his heart sink. Charming rushed past Robin towards Snow, and crushed her against his chest. Robin heard Snow’s sobs and the Prince’s sigh and walked slowly past them into the room.

She was lying there, still and beautiful. Her dark hair spread around her, wisps of it blowing softly in the wind.

“I thought- you said- she didn’t go through with it!” Snow said between sobs.

“She said she hadn’t,” Robin answered slowly. He sit on the edge of Regina’s bed and reached for her hand. It was reassuringly warm. “She must’ve lied.” He turned her hand over and saw the small prick in her index finger. He sighed and replaced her hand before burying his head in his own.

“How could she just leave us with no idea what to do?” Charming was saying. “What did the Witch want? What did she say? How can we do fight her off without Regina’s help?!”

“Who cares about the Witch?!” Snow answered, stepping away from the Prince. “How can we save Regina? How can we wake her up?!” She rushed to Robin’s side and held Regina’s face in her hands. “Regina, Regina please, you didn’t need to do this, we can do this together, we’ll find a way…” Snow started sobbing again.

“It’s no use, Snow. You know better than any of us. There’s only one way to wake up from it.” Charming said sadly.

“She didn’t deserve this. You know just as well as I do, David. You were there too, in that fire-filled hell. How can we just let her stay there?” Snow said.

Charming wanted to tell Snow that Regina had gladly let Snow stay there, but he knew that's not what she needed to hear right now. “Snow, this is what she chose. And to say she didn’t deserve it can be hotly debated by both sides. You know what she’s done in the past.” Charming countered.

“David, we need to believe in the best of people! She was trying! She was trying her best.” Snow looked back at Regina’s still face. “I only lost Emma for a few minutes before the curse took us to Storybrooke. But it was heartbreaking, knowing I had to send my child away for her best chance… never knowing if I’d see her again. And that’s what Regina was dealing with.” Snow turned her gaze back to Charming.

Charming looked away. “You’re right,” he said finally. “But even still, there isn’t anything we can do. If Henry’s the only one who can wake her up, then the cause is lost. He doesn’t even remember us.” Snow had no answer.

Robin got to his feet and drifted to the edge of the room. “Someone should probably inform the others,” Robin said into the silence, “Perhaps someone will have an idea what to do,” he added doubtfully. He didn’t think anyone would want to help Regina. In fact, up until he had met her, he thought of her only as an enemy as well. He was certain most would view this as a fitting end to the Evil Queen. Defeated by her own curse, and by her own hand.

Snow wiped her face and tenderly rearranged Regina’s hair. She and the Prince walked out of the chamber, Snow's tears drying on her face as she stiffened her spine. Charming was stroking her hair, muttering words of comfort. Robin watched them go with a pain in his heart.

“Are you coming?” Charming asked at the doorway.

“In a moment,” Robin answered.

Robin listened to the Prince and Princess walk away and waited until it was silent. Then he walked back over to Regina’s bedside and let his eyes roam over her features. Her hair was dark as night, thick and gleaming. She was wearing white, which he wouldn’t have thought was a color she’d have picked. She looked at peace, although he knew she couldn’t be if she was in that fiery place of torment. He felt so sad for her, but he understood her motives- Robin would likely feel the same if he lost Roland. He brought a hand up against her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He felt responsible. He had sensed something was off about Regina, but has still left her alone to let the others inside. Why didn't he stay? Why didn't he try harder to get her to open up to him? 

He shook his head, wiped his face, and followed after the Prince and Princess. After all, the Prince had said it himself: this was her choice. He just wished he had helped her make a different one.

—

Robin had a hard time celebrating with the others that night. He looked around at everyone laughing and eating. It was, for many of them, the first real meal they’d eaten in days. But he couldn’t put aside this sadness that had captured him since Regina cursed herself. He wanted to save her and couldn’t understand why. As he watched Roland laugh and smile at Little John's stories, Robin once again felt a pain in the depths of his heart. The mere idea of losing a child made his breath catch in his throat, he was surprised Regina had even been able to keep up the pretense of normalcy while actually experiencing such loss.

Snow and Charming had made the announcement about the Queen, but as predicted, none of them had any idea how to wake her besides the obvious: true love's kiss. Robin was surprised by how many had expressed concern, but concern for someone’s suffering (no matter how evil that person appeared to be) was still a long way away from love. As she had said herself, she had only one true love in her life, and he was worlds away.

But still, it seemed wrong to drink and laugh and joke while a heartbroken woman lay cursed only down the hall, even if there was no solution at hand. And no one, aside from the Charmings, and perhaps Snow’s friend Red, had seemed to be really bothered by this fact. They had been surprised and saddened that the woman had been so sorrowful she felt the need to put herself into a cursed slumber, but they had all appeared to to put it out of their minds. They didn’t seem to be threatened by the elusive Wicked Witch or her monkeys, as they were both gone from the castle. And the Prince and Princess had agreed that without any further information, the wisest thing to do would be to simply focus on rebuilding the kingdom, and to do that, everyone needed to be well-fed and well-rested.

Robin ended up leaving the feast first, after barely eating. Roland was tiring, and he simply wanted quiet after such a long day. He said his goodnights to the Prince and Princess, who alone seemed as saddened as himself. Snow looked as though she would rather be elsewhere as well, but she was also a Queen as well as a Princess, and should stay in the hall with the beginnings of her kingdom.

"Robin, there should be small dormitory chamber down the left hall that used to be for the guards," Snow started before Robin had left. "I'll tell the rest of the Merry Men where it is when they leave as well. I think it best you stick together, for the time being." Robin's eyebrows raised; he was surprised Snow remembered such details of the castle- but then again, it was her childhood home. And he agreed with her about the Merry Men staying together. It's what they were used to, and they were the closest thing to a guard that the castle had.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Thank you." Robin replied.

Robin found the chamber easily enough. Roland was half asleep on his shoulder, and settled down easily enough with the plush toy Regina had, er, made for him. Robin spent a few moments looking at his calm, undisturbed features, simply relishing in the fact that he was safe, and warm, and well-fed. Any parent's dream is just to know your child is well. Robin removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, kicked off his boots, and laid down in the bed next to Roland's. He drifted into an uneasy sleep, full of dreams half-realized and desires hidden in shadow.

Suddenly Robin awoke with a bolt and a gasp, and was halfway to his feet as mad idea captured him. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, only that the moon was high in the night sky, and the room was full of the sounds of sleeping. The Merry Men had found their way to the chamber, evidently, and they were all in a deep slumber. 

Robin didn't know if the idea had come to him in a dream, or he had been nursing it in his subconscious all evening, but it was at the forefront of his mind now: true love's kiss. He knew it was impossible that Robin could bestow such a kiss on the Queen; they had only just met. Robin may feel concern for the Queen, but he certainly didn't love her, and she definitely only viewed him as a nuisance. But Robin knew that reasoning and logic often had a limited space in the realms of magic. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he knew that since the moment they had met, he had felt something for the Queen. He didn't know what it was, but it was powerful, and perhaps it could break through this curse. 

Taking the time only to put on his boots, and plant a small peck on Roland's forehead, he made his way out of the room. He looked around at his sleeping comrades, confident they would awaken if there was any threat. He had left Roland in their care countless times before; he was assuredly safe.

Robin's heart was still pounding as he walked the lonely halls. The torches’ lights were flickering low, and there was no noise in the castle. It felt as though the feast had been over for hours. _Would Regina even want to be woken up?_ he asked himself as he made his way to Regina's chambers. But then again, if it was honestly true love's kiss, her feelings for him would have to be mutual. And perhaps, once she was awake, and she realized she has someone by her side who loved her... she would forgive such a presumption on his part.

Robin found the Queen’s chambers and paused before them, mustering up the nerve. It was an absolutely rubbish idea, it made no sense. But he opened the doors anyway, quietly. He knew he didn't really have a choice: he loved her, and had to do what he could to save her. He knew it seemed ridiculous to have fallen in love with a woman he had only met that afternoon, but there it was. It had happened. And once he had admitted it to himself, there was no hiding from it now.

As he entered the chamber he knew someone else had been there. There were a few candles throughout the room, and a single vase of flowers by Regina's bedside. It must have been the Princess. Robin smiled at the thought of Regina’s unlikely guardian, visiting Regina's chamber perhaps after the feast, and brightening up the place. Perhaps since Snow couldn't tend to Regina herself, the least she felt she could do was tend to her room, keep it cared for, lest Regina fade from her mind.

He sighed quietly as he looked one last time at the Queen’s sleeping form. He said to himself, once again, this idea was mad, but he put that thought out of his mind. He half-kneeled and lowered his face to hers. He brought a hand up against her cheek and closed his eyes. With a silent prayer that this worked, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He felt it before anything else. A bright, vibrant pulse washed over him, over Regina, over everything. Robin broke away and couldn’t contain the grin the overtook his face as Regina’s eyelashes fluttered. She opened her eyes and their expression was full of confusion and wonder. Robin hadn’t moved his hand and brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek. Regina brought her hand up and placed it over his. Robin was afraid for a moment she would ask him to leave, or push him away, but she just held his hand in hers as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Robin? What- how-?” she managed.

“Only one thing can break this curse, Your Majesty,” Robin said, the relief that Regina was alright making his voice break. “True-

"True love's kiss, yes, I know,” she snapped, her trademark cutting cleverness making him smile once again: she really was alright. “But that doesn’t explain how-” but she broke off as her gaze, which had been glancing all around the room, halted on his forearm, on the lion tattoo he had there. His sleeve was rolled up and it exposed the tattooed skin.“Oh my God,” she breathed. "It's you."

“What? What is it?” Robin asked, concerned. She didn't say anything, just stared at his arm, and then met his eyes. “Of course it's me- I'm, I'm sorry, Regina, I didn’t mean- I just didn't think you deserved to- I mean, if you want me to leave, I will, I just thought it was a- a possibility-"

Regina cut him off by bringing both hands up and grabbing his neck, pulling him toward her again with such force he almost lost his balance. This kiss was far less chaste, full of longing and affirmation at the same time. Regina couldn't stop laughing, and Robin followed suit. They broke apart and Regina smiled at him, such a dazzling smile of happiness, and Robin couldn't believe he was the cause of it. "You're really him," Regina said faintly, shifting her legs to the side of the bed and standing up, her hand in Robin's as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm who?" Robin asked, slightly confused. His heart, so heavy with sadness and guilt only moments ago, felt light as a feather. _She really loves me in return,_ he thought, as he caressed her hand in his.

"Years ago, someone used pixie dust to help me find my true love," Regina said. The words felt clumsy, full of dust and spider-webs. They had lain nestled in the back of her mind for decades, as she had never told anyone this before. "It led me to a tavern, or rather, to someone inside. I opened the door, but I only saw the back of him, and his arm." She reached down and pulled his arm upward. "Your arm. I saw this tattoo. But I lost my nerve, and I fled before saying anything." Regina wasn't looking at him, but rather at his forearm. Her fingers traced the mark on his arm, almost absentmindedly. "I always believed I had blown my chance, and I would never find him again. But you're here."

With his other hand, Robin gently lifted Regina's chin so she look at him. She dropped his arm, but placed her hand on the side of his face. Her wide dark eyes were brimming with tears, still full of disbelief as she gazed into his calm, blue ones. "I'm here," he repeated back to her. A watery smile broke on her face, and the tears flowed down her cheeks. Robin brought his hand up and with his thumb, he wiped them away.

"I knew from the moment I met you there was something powerful here. And I didn't want to invade your privacy or invalidate your choice, but I had to take the chance that what I was feeling was love," he told her quietly.

"I'm glad you did," she answered. "I've spent a long time in a very different world, where love is scarce, and only knowing someone for a few hours doesn't often result in such a powerful connection. I still feel, well, dazed, as a matter of fact."

The passing reference to Storybrooke made Regina's heart tighten. She still missed Henry so much, and she had thought the cursed sleep would bring her peace, but it only surrounded her with all her regrets and sorrows. It was worse than she had imagined, and her throat ached with the force of keeping the tears inside.

As Regina's brow furrowed, Robin leaned forward and captured her lips in yet another kiss, and then, as her eyes fluttered closed, he planted one on her forehead, her cheek. "I know nothing can make up for the loss of your boy. But at least now, you don't have to endure the sorrow alone," he whispered, wrapping her body in his arms and pulling her into an embrace. Both her arms went around his neck, her hands locking together. "Thank you, Robin," she whispered back.


End file.
